


The Dancer and the Dragon

by Theatrically_scattered



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Magical Elements, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 17:15:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11559768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theatrically_scattered/pseuds/Theatrically_scattered
Summary: There are four dragons that rule across the land: they are the ones who bring the seasons that allow humans to prosper. But what can calm the powerful beasts so they do no harm?The Katsukis, of course.





	The Dancer and the Dragon

Many centuries ago, in a distant land, there were four dragons who ruled. Each one brought one of the seasons; Spring, Summer, Fall, and Winter. Despite their beastly forms, their mystical abilities allowed them to take human form. But even with their human forms, they were beasts all the same. They had to be calmed, lest they destroy the land they blessed with the seasons.

Only one bloodline could appease them.

They were called the Katsukis. As long as people could remember, anyone with the name Katsuki lived on the outermost part of the kingdom of Hasetsu. They were forbidden from interacting with others; lest they neglect their duties of soothing the dragons. Even the birth parents were forbidden from their own children once they reached the appropriate age.

In this case, one Hiroko Katsuki had birthed a daughter. And as expected, as soon as her daughter reached a well enough age, she was taken away.

That was to be the end of it.

The anomaly was that she had another child. A beautiful son that she was desperate to keep and raise.

Fate is not kind, she thought as she watched the royal guard take her wailing baby from his crib. As the guard filled out, one faltered.

"What is his name?" The armored soldier barked.

"...Yuuri."

With his name, the guards carried the child to the innermost parts of the caverns that hid deep within the mountains that lay on the borders of the kingdom. They took him deep inside, deep down that the sun could no longer reach, light coming from torches that had been lit with fire magic and had been fixed to the walls.

Inside, a young girl adorned in a billowing white dress stood at the entrance of a cave. A cave that housed four mighty beasts. A cave she had to enter four times every year to please the dragons as they changed seasons by dance and song.

"Mari," a guard spoke, "You will no longer be alone."

"Rejoice. You have a brother; Yuuri," said the head guard carrying the young toddler in his hands.

Mari Katsuki stared at her brother before looking up the guardsman holding him. "He is but a babe; what am I to do with him?" She asked as she held out her arms to hold her new brother.

"Raise him. Unless one of the dragons becomes taken with you, you are destined to die. You must teach him how to sing the Song of Eternity and dance the Dragon's Dance." The head guard explained, placing the child in the young dancer's arms, "We will make sure the both of you are well enough; you two are the only ones capable of this.

"Why? Why only us?"

"Fate. Or what have you. The Tale of Beginnings tells you this, child. I don't understand why you waste your breath asking that same question."

"Sire, King Leroy has requested we return to the castle; Prince Jean-Jaques will be needing your tutelage in a manner of hours," a guard interrupted.

"Of course. Katsukis, we will leave you now."

And then the guards were gone. Mari held out her brother to better look at him. He was plump; a tuft of her same black hair atop his head and her eyes, if her memory of looking at herself in a puddle of water was correct. She didn't know why, but she felt at peace holding the tiny child in her arms.

"Come, little one," she cooed, "time for you to meet our bringers of peace."

Holding him tightly, Mari trudged along the path to the depths of the cave she would dance in. She recognized the glowing light that grew closer and closer the more her bare feet carried her. Once at the entrance, she paused, unsure of where to place her babe of a brother. The ground in front of the dragons was made of water. She would not drown, but she could not say the same of her brother. Hearing movement and feeling puffs of hot air on her skin, she carried him inside, the familiar sensation of water under feet becoming foreign and unwelcome.

Two sets of large eyes locked themselves onto her. She see their eyes shift from herself to her sibling in her arms.

"O benevolent dragons," Mari spoke, "this is my sibling. When it comes to pass that I may no longer dance for you, he will take my place."

One of the dragons, a small, brightly colored one that reminded Mari of new flowers, stalked closer to her. It sniffed at the infant dancer. Yuuri, unaware of the danger of such a creature close to him, cooed and giggled at its presence. The dragon of spring took its head back when it saw the child reach out for it, but decided to lean in slowly to let the child touch its snout. Yuuri let out a squeal of delight, rubbing his small hands against the scales of the beast. The dragon seemed to enjoy the attention, and made a growl of happiness.

Mari noticed that the dragon of summer was moving closer as well. It stopped a few paces short of her before it wrapped its wings around itself. Mari's breath left her twice before the wings opened again; in the dragons place was a man with skin like the earth, hair the same as her brother's and eyes that shone brightly like the midday sun. Mari had heard tales that the dragons could transform into humans, but she had never seen it with her own eyes. The man walked towards Mari, his eyes fixated on the child in her arms.

"What is his name?" The summer dragon spoke.

"Y-Yuuri," she replied, surprised that the dragon reached for her brother. Mari hesitantly handed him to the man's waiting hands, nervous as to what he would do.

"Yuuri..." the dragon hummed, looking over every inch of the child. He scratched lightly at Yuuri's stomach, nearly dropping the child when it let out a delighted noise. Testing the spot again, the dragon found the noise to be one of playfulness; a smile spread across the dragon's now human face as he assaulted the spot.

"No fair, Phichit!" A voice cried in disdain. Mari turned her head to see the spring dragon was gone, replaced with a young boy on the cusp of adulthood with hair like daisies and a tuft of red like roses.

"Too late, Minami, I think I'm Yuuri's favorite!" The man, Phichit, replied, giving the other boy, Minami, a grin.

"What is the meaning of all this noise?" A new voice questioned. The two men looked to see another figure emerge from the shadows that lead into a den. He was tall, muscular, hair like honey and eyes like grass.

"Our dancer has brought us her replacement for when she passes. His name is Yuuri!" Phichit explained, holding said child up in the direction of this newcomer. He merely looked at the child with disinterest before yawning. "Christophe, don't be like that! Isn't he adorable?"

"But what good is he?" The man, Christophe, retorted, "He cannot speak, has no control over his movements; he will not suffice as a dancer."

"Not yet. Mortals age over years, Christophe," Minami intervened, "He will be beautiful as our dancer is now when he comes of age."

"The years will tell. Now be silent, both of you, lest you wake Victor. What season is it now?" Christophe asked.

"It is time for me to bring longer days," Phichit replied, looking more serious.

"Get on with it," Christophe commanded, looking at Mari expectantly. She flinched but nodded as she took her place in the center of the glowing pool. Taking a breath, she looked to her sibling in Phichit's arms as the words of the song she had to sing for the dragons came to mind.

_"A song for the sun,_

_A song for the rain,_

_I dedicate myself to the fates._

_A song for the sky,_

_A song for the earth,_

_I am destined to dance on._

_A song for the spring,_

_A song for the fall,_

_I am fated to sing all of your praise._

_A song for summer,_

_A song for winter,_

_I dance for you all alone."_

As she sang, she danced; moving as graceful as the sunlight that peeked over the horizon in the morning. The same steps she took felt different for some reason, but Mari couldn't quite figure out why. But as she spun, she caught a glimpse of Yuuri staring at her; staring as though she was the most mesmerizing person in the kingdom. Mari had been alone these past years; the only company being the king's guard providing her with food and drink every month or so. But now with her new sibling, she felt a warmth spread in her chest, a warmth that she felt added more to her steps.

Was this...joy?

As Mari danced the final steps, she looked at the man holding her sibling. She breathed heavily, her breathing turning into coughing. Phichit walked over to her, looming over her as she knelt, both in reverence to the bringer of summer and from the force of her coughing.

"Thank you, dancer," Phichit said, holding out Yuuri for her to grab, "Until we meet again for Christophe's turn."

Taking her sibling in her arms, Mari bowed before turning to leave.

"Wait!" Minami called out. Mari turned to see why she had been stopped, "I...I want to make a request."

"Minami? This is unlike you," Phichit noted.

"I want you to bring Yuuri back," Minami said, looking at Mari nervously.

"Y-yes, of course," Mari stuttered. She had never been asked anything, least of all by the dragons. "When do you wish for me to bring him?" She asked, her hold on her brother tightening slightly.

"Every...every time you come and dance for us."

"Why?" Phichit asked, voicing Mari's curiosity.

"Yuuri is new; I've never seen a child before so small before. I want to play with him!" Minami huffed as if it was obvious enough.

"What, am I not a good enough playmate anymore?" Phichit teased.

"I know you would rather be up and about, walking among the other humans. You even told me about a human you said were quite fond of and wished to keep seeing!" Minami stated, crossing his arms.

"Well..."

"So if I have Yuuri as a playmate, I won't bother you anymore. Dancer," Minami called, bringing Mari's attention back to his request, "will you heed my request?"

"Of course." She answered immediately.

"Good! I look forward to your next visit." Minami smiled, giving Mari a sharp-toothed grin. She merely bowed again as she continued her walk back to where she resided.

The trek back up the path to the main entrance of the caverns felt longer than usual. Mari's head swam with how quickly her existence changed in a manner of a single day. A new sibling, seeing the dragons' human forms, hearing them speak, and one of them asking her to bring her sibling back when she came to dance. She was conscious of said sibling mindlessly babbling in her arms, playing with his pudgy fingers.

At last, she had begun to near the entrance, the nearly blinding sunlight her indicator. Blinking to regain her vision, she slowed her pace so she could enter her living space.

It wasn't much; just a large enough space still inside the caverns that had been carved by the king's forces for the purpose of Mari's predecessors and future descendants to reside. Inside was a single bed, a basin of water, a few dresses for when she wouldn't need to dance, and a pot set next to a basket of produce and few carvings of meat.

Sighing, she made note of what to ask the guards when they came back. A new bed would be needed. Clothes as well, since Yuuri was only dressed in simple trousers and a shirt. Maybe she could ask for books? Yuuri she felt would benefit from them until it came time for him to take her place. It would also serve as a replacement for going out into the kingdom as well.

Mari was distracted from her mental checklist by her brother's wailing. She panicked; she had no idea of what he needed, or how to even care for him.

"Yuuri, what is the matter?" She tried asking as if he would be able to even respond. That was clearly the wrong thing to do since he started to wail even louder. Setting him down gently on the bed, she looked through the basket of produce until she came across what she thought would satisfy her brother: a large glass bottle of milk. Sitting beside her brother, she sat him up and placed the bottle to his mouth, slowly tilting the bottle for him to drink. Mari felt relieved as Yuuri started to calm down.

Mari was unsure if she could be able to handle Yuuri. She had no idea of how to raise him; she was still young herself. Yet...the way Yuuri giggled after he finished drinking made her lips turn upwards.

'I'll try. For both our sakes,' Mari thought as she watched Yuuri bury himself into her arms. Gently, she held Yuuri close as they both drifted off to sleep.

                              ༺༻

"Father, are you not the king?"

"Well, yes, Jean-Jaques, I am."

"Then why do the people praise the dragons more than you and mother?"

"My child, you must understand that the dragons do a great deal for us. Without them, we would have no snow, no new flowers, no summer rains."

"So will the dragons always be higher than us?"

"Yes, my son. It's just how it's been ever since the world was created. We play a role in appeasing them, and soon you will take over that role when you take the crown."

A young prince looks away from his father down to his hands held in his lap. A flicker of his fire magic sparking at his fingertips.

'But I'll be king...the dragons are just beasts, aren't they? Why are they treated like kings?'

                            ༺༻

Yuuri grew, and it made Mari happy that besides having no interactions with someone so young, Yuuri grew into a fine child. He was as bright as the rays of sunlight that came from the entrance of the caverns, his eyes full of warmth and love. As promised, she brought him down each year for the changing of seasons for Minami (though she dared not call him by name) to play with. It was disastrous at first; a dragon and a human child playing together went as well as a raging fire. But the spring dragon seemed to genuinely want to play with Mari's sibling, so she had taken the time to educate him on how she heard children played. She still worried since Yuuri was still small; he was only three years of age when he first arrived and had turned five this past winter.

"Mari," he spoke, staring at the sunlight that came from the cavern entrance, "why can't I go outside?"

"Yuuri, I've told you before. We can't go outside; we are not allowed to leave the caverns." She explained, her heart aching seeing her brother frown.

"Why not, Mari?"

"Because of who we are."

Seeing that Yuuri still looked perplexed, she sighed softly and motioned for him to join her where she was sitting on her bed.

"Yuuri, I've told you The Tale of Beginnings, haven't I?"

"Mhmm," Yuuri hummed, "you tell me that every night so I can sleep."

"Once upon a time," Mari began, "there were four great dragons who descended upon the realm of humans. The Dragons brought forth the change of times; where some parts of the year it grows warm or cold; where we receive rain or endless sunlight. Even the most delicate of flowers and harsh thunder. With these, the dragons brought the seasons: spring: the youngest of them who brings new life, summer: the second youngest who gives us the sun and rain for us to grow, fall: the second oldest who makes us appreciate the change that comes with the chill he brings, and–"

"Winter!" Yuuri interrupted gleefully.

"Yes, winter is your favorite time of the year, isn't it?" Mari laughed, "What does winter bring, Yuuri?"

"Umm," Yuuri hummed thoughtfully, "snow!"

"Mhm. Snow, and the appreciation of things that have passed. But, as many years came and went, the Dragons started to get angry. The humans gained reward from the power of the Dragons, but what did the mighty beasts receive in return? The Dragons started to attack humans, enraged for their lack of gratitude. So the king and queen started to send maidens to the caverns where the Dragons resided to appease them. All ended in failure, save the final one they had sent. Our ancestor: Wakana Katsuki. She had managed to calm the Dragons through dance, and she brought peace back to the land. And it was so that every Katsuki would be tasked with calming the Dragons, for they alone are the only ones who are able to do so."

"Why is it only us?"

"I...I don't know. No one truly does, Yuuri."

Yuuri looked at the ground thoughtfully before looking to his sister again, "But why can't we go outside?"

"I suppose it's to keep us from straying from our duty. If we stopped dancing, the dragons would go back to hurting people, Yuuri. And we don't want that to happen. Do you understand?"

Yuuri nodded.

"Good," Mari smiled, running a hand through her brother's hair, "Now come along, it's time for us to see the dragons. It's time for fall."

"Okay!"

Mari changed into her dancing dress after Yuuri stood outside to feel the sunlight that came from the outside. After she finished, she took Yuuri's hand and led him down the long path to where the dragons resided.

"Mari," Yuuri spoke, his voice bouncing softly off the walls, "how do they light the fire down here?" He asked, pointing to the torches that were affixed to the stone.

"People who are gifted with magic enchanted these torches so they never go out."

"Do we have magic?"

"No, Yuuri. Our ancestor was believed to have magic in her, but after her, no one has shown any signs of magic."

Yuuri merely hummed in reply as the two continued walking. Seeing the familiar glow of the dragons' den, Mari could feel Yuuri tug at her arm in an effort to free himself from her grasp. Mari simply tightened her grip to remind Yuuri to wait.

As the two siblings entered the den, one boy was already there waiting for them.

"Yuuri!" He cried out.

"Minami!" Yuuri cried out in reply. He broke free of his sister's grasp and ran towards Minami.

"Minami wouldn't stop talking about seeing Yuuri today," a voice said, calling Mari's attention away from her brother.

"Is that so?"

"Honestly, Minami wouldn't stop bothering me about it," Phichit laughed.

"It was infuriating to listen to," Christophe added.

"I-I'm sorry," Mari apologized, bowing deeply to the two men in front of her.

"Dear, you have nothing to be sorry for. Minami should be the one apologizing," Christophe replied.

"What is all the noise?"

Mari felt the den grow unusually cold. It was supposed to be growing colder, but not to the extent of the chill she felt. She could see her breath start to form in small puffs in front of her. Looking past the two men, she saw another man walk towards them. He walked slowly but with power. Hair the same striking silver of winter mornings, blue eyes glowing in the darkness.

"Viktor, did we wake you?" Phichit asked, supplying Mari with the name of the winter dragon.

"You specifically? No. It was him," Viktor yawned, pointing towards where Minami was already playing with Yuuri, "Minami!"

Minami let out a surprised gasp; immediately stopping his action and stared at Viktor with something Mari could only call fear.

"V-Viktor..."

"Minami!" Yuuri yelled, not sensing the change of mood or seeing the man who brought winter, "Why did you stop? Do you not want to play anymore?"

"Ah, no, that's not it!" Minami answered, looking back to Yuuri.

"What is that?" Viktor asked, moving past Phichit and Christophe to get closer to Minami.

"Our dancer has a sibling. He will be replacing her when she passes," Christophe informed, following a few paces behind Viktor. Viktor stood a mere few inches away from where Minami and Yuuri were seated on the rock of the den before crouching down.

"What are you called?" Viktor asked, peering at Yuuri with a single cold eye.

"My name is Yuuri. Are you the one who brings winter?" Yuuri said, asking a question of his own.

"Yes...I am."

"Thank you!" Yuuri smiled, "I love winter best. The snow falling from the sky is so pretty. Thank you for doing that!"

Minami paled, fearful of Viktor's reaction. He saw that Viktor's face mirrored his own: surprise. Viktor blinked at the thanks he received before rising again.

"Be quieter," was all Viktor said before walking back to the den where he had emerged.

"Goodness, that was terrible," Phichit sighed, suddenly looking exhausted.

"He seems indifferent...that's good enough," Christophe agreed.

"Can we go back to playing now?" Yuuri asked, wondering why Minami seemed so nervous about the man called Viktor.

"Oh, yes!" Minami answered, resuming his play with the young boy.

"Dancer, you may begin," Christophe stated, attempting to distract himself from Viktor's sudden appearance. Mari simply nodded and began her dance to appease the dragon of fall. After her song and dance were over, she knelt by the entrance of the dens, waiting for Yuuri to grow tired and wander to her to return to their living space. She felt herself being pulled into the clutches of sleep when she felt a presence sit beside her.

"This is still odd for us, in all honesty," Phichit said, looking at Minami and Yuuri play with fondness, "Minami is the youngest of us. We see dealing with him as a chore, but we do hold an unspoken spot in our hearts for him. It makes me grateful that you allowed your sibling to play with him. Though I do worry for when Yuuri grows older. Will he still play with Minami? Or will he grow tired of his antics?"

"I...I believe he will still be willing to play with Spring," Mari answered, unsure if Phichit was actually expecting an answer.

"Hm. I can't help but to believe you," Phichit said, glancing to Mari before returning his gaze to Minami and Yuuri, "But I suppose time will tell. And dancer, you may call us by our names. Say mine."

"Summer?"

"No, not my season, my name!"

"...Phichit?"

"Very good," Phichit laughed as he stood, holding out a hand to help Mari up, "Let's see to getting your brother back."

Mari stared at the hand in front of her before taking it, her legs numb from having been seated for so long. She stumbled for a few steps before feeling returned in them and strode over to where her brother was playing.

"Yuuri, it's time for us to go."

"Aww," Yuuri whined, hiding himself behind Minami.

"Minami, it's time for you to let him go home," Phichit said sternly.

"Okay..." Minami mumbled, moving Yuuri in front of him, "Until next time, alright?"

"Ok. Bye, Minami!" Yuuri yelled over his shoulder as his sister led him out of the dens.

As Yuuri walked with Mari, he could feel his exhaustion from playing with Minami creep up his back. He yawned, his voice reverberating softly off the stone walls. Yuuri tugged on his sister's arm, lifting his arms up in an unspoken request to be carried. When he was settled in his sister's arms, he made no effort to fight the weight of his eyelids as they fell.

As Mari carried her sleeping brother, she heard all too familiar voices whisper in her ears.

_'He must be trained.'_

_'He has to learn the dance and song to keep the beasts at bay.'_

"Is he not too young?" Mari spoke, her question echoing in the faintly lit darkness of the passage that led back to their living space.

_'Do you forget that you learned at his age?'_

_'Shielding him from his duties will damn him into uselessness.'_

_'You are merely a handful of years older than him.'_

_'You must teach him now.'_

"He cannot even hear your whispers; how would I expect him to learn quickly?" Mari questioned the voices of her predecessors.

_'That matters not.'_

_'He must be taught regardless.'_

Mari simply sighed in resignation and frustration. She had learned that all her predecessor's spirits lingered in the caverns once they passed. They whispered to her when she first arrived at the age of four. They had told her how to dance, how to sing in the way required to keep the beasts calm. Mari learned when she turned five that her voice, the voice of all the Katsukis, had the power to control the dragons. Song could control the four powerful dragons into submission. She was the sole person responsible for the peace the kingdom outside was experiencing. Though she didn't want to say it aloud, she knew her predecessors were right. But seeing how happy Yuuri was just being a child; a sweet, content boy who even had a playmate, Mari did not want to take that away from him. She wanted to give Yuuri more time.

_'Time is nothing to be wasted, Mari.'_

"I know..."

Mari felt as though she aged during her walk back to their shared living space. Laying out Yuuri on his bed, she stared at him while fixing his hair that had splayed across his closed eyes.

"Oh Yuuri, my dear little brother..." she sighed softly before laying herself down on her own bed.

                              ༺༻

Five more winters have passed.

Yuuri was now ten years old. Mari was sixteen.

Mari had taught Yuuri how to dance and sing just like her. And Mari was proud of him. Yuuri was beautiful when he danced, and his voice was just as lovely. He would even wear her dresses, pretending to be her when she danced for the dragons. Yuuri may have looked better if not for the few scars that littered his arms from when he and Minami's play turned rough; Minami had been scolded by Phichit and Christophe while Mari had tended to a bleeding and wailing Yuuri. The scars were unfortunate, but Mari supposed they carried some charm on his person, and proved to be a lesson to Minami on the fragility of humans. Mari still danced, though Yuuri took time from playing with Minami to watch her.

What Mari was unaware of, was that Yuuri had a secret.

When Mari was asleep, Yuuri would sneak out of the caverns. He was free of the whispers of the dancers before him, felt fresh air blow through his hair, and loved the pale glow of the moonlight. Yuuri relished in the soft grass under his feet as he ran, open space around him rather than the cool blue of the caverns he was used to seeing. He knew he shouldn't be outside, but it was night; Yuuri reasoned he would be alright if he stayed near the cave entrance and hid if he suspected someone was near.

Yuuri lay on his bed as he waited for Mari to fall asleep. She took a while to fall asleep, but Yuuri could wait. He had tremendous amounts of patience.

Hearing his sister's peaceful breathing, Yuuri quietly slid off his bed and crept towards her sleeping figure.

"Mari?" He called softly, watching her face for any signs of her hearing him. When she showed no response, Yuuri grinned before creeping out and into the moonlight waiting for him outside.

Yuuri breathed in the fresh air of the night; spinning in circles as the grass bent beneath his bare feet. Looking up, he immersed himself in the lights that littered the endless inky sky above him. The moon was full, and Yuuri was reminded of the light that shone down on Mari in the dragon's dens. Yuuri wondered if he should dance before footsteps called his attention. Panicking, he hid behind a nearby tree and saw a dim light grow closer; the light carrying voices with them.

"...be such a baby, Yura."

"I am not a baby! You know it's dangerous for us to be here, Beka! What if the Dragons sense us and kill us?! Or what if they destroy the entire kingdom because we came up here? You'll never get into the king's guard if you get caught!"

Yuuri peered out more and saw two boys. One was a bit taller, holding a light in his hand while walking beside a boy who had hair like Minami. His hair was more relaxed than Minami's fluffy hair, and this boy had fully yellow hair with no red. Yuuri bit his lip; the tree he was hiding behind was quite far from the cave entrance. Yuuri could run, but he was afraid of being caught by the two boys. Trying his best to quell the fear inside him, Yuuri ran as fast as he could back to the entrance.

"Stop!"

Yuuri felt as though he would start crying. He was nowhere near to being even close to the entrance. He stopped, slowly turning to face the boys.

"Who are you?" The boy holding the light asked.

"...um..." Yuuri mumbled, gripping the fabric of his shirt tightly, "Y...Yuuri..." The two boys looked at each other before looking back at Yuuri.

"What are you doing here? It's dangerous to be up here!" The shorter boy yelled.

"I live here..." Yuuri replied, his small heart beating loudly in his chest. He has never seen other people before, but he was scared of these two. If Yuuri gave them what they wanted, maybe they would leave and he could go back inside.

"Huh? 'Live?' Don't you know it's against the king's law to be up here?" The taller boy said.

"Law? What's a law?"

"You live in Hasetsu, right? Didn't your mom and dad tell you about this place?"

"What's a mom and dad?" Yuuri asked, his curiosity piqued at the new words he was hearing.

"Wait...did they leave you up here?" The shorter boy asked.

"No..? I've always lived here..." Yuuri answered.

The boy holding the light in his hand gave Yuuri the same look he remembers Mari would give him when she told him it was time to leave the Dragon's Den.

"Yuuri, my name is Otabek. This is my friend, Yuri," the boy, Otabek, introduced.

"You have my name?" Yuuri asked. He didn't know people could have the same names.

"Yuuri, if you come with us, we can give you a place to stay," Otabek said.

"My grandpa can give you some bread too if you're hungry," the shorter boy, Yuri, added.

"You want me to leave...?"

"It's not ok to be up here alone. The Dragons will get angry and won't give us the seasons anymore," Yuri explained, "It's safer if we leave now."

"I..."

Yuuri was dizzy. He had never thought of leaving to the kingdom he heard about from his sister when he went out of the caves at night. It sounded interesting, but Mari would be worried if he left. What if he couldn't find his way back? Mari would be sad if he wasn't there. Minami would be very sad too.

"Wait," Yuri said, taking the light from Otabek's hand. He started to search the ground until he picked up a stick from the nearby tree. He walked up to Yuuri and poked him with it a few times.

"Ow!" Yuuri yelped, trying to stop Yuri from hurting him with the stick.

"Yura, what are you doing?"

"I wanted to make sure he wasn't a ghost!" Yuri said as if it was the most obvious thing.

"It hurts," Yuuri complained, rubbing at the spot on his arm Yuri poked him with.

"Yuuri, I think it would be better if you came back with us," Otabek said, joining his friend at his side and taking the light from his hand.

"What is that?" Yuuri asked, ignoring Otabek to point at the light.

"This is a lantern. We use it when we want to see at night," Otabek explained.

Yuuri blinked owlishly at the "lantern" Otabek held. He reached out and touched it, quickly taking his hand back when he reached out to touch the light when his fingers bumped some hard surface he couldn't see that was hot.

"It's hot! How are you ok?" Yuuri asked, cradling his hand.

"There's a handle to hold it, see?" Otabek said, lowering the lantern to show Yuuri he was holding a slim part of the lantern.

"What's the part that lets me see the fire? I touched it and it was hot."

"That's called glass. We use it for windows and lanterns and things."

"What's a window?"

"Listen, Yuuri," Yuri cut in, stepping closer to Yuuri, "we have to leave before everyone sees that we aren't home. Can you be outside in the morning?"

"No, my sister is awake then. She watches me so I don't go outside," Yuuri explained.

"You have a sister?" Yuri asked incredulously before shaking his head, "Never mind. Can you get away from her? It's not safe for you to stay here any longer than you have."

"Oh, I think Yuuri is very safe."

Yuuri turned around to see Minami. Or, that's what he thought. Where Minami's voice came from was a dragon with bright scales. The shimmering scales made Yuuri think of the flowers he saw from the cave's entrance when he would sit in the sunlight that entered the cave; and the grass that swayed softly in the wind. Bright yellow eyes glared past Yuuri to the two boys behind him.

"D-d-d-d-d-" Yuri stuttered.

"Minami?" Yuuri questioned, walking forward to where Minami's head rested on his claws.

"Yuuri, come back inside. Your sister will be worried about you," Minami spoke, eyes closing as Yuuri patted a spot on Minami's head.

"Yuuri, what are you doing?! The dragon is gonna eat you!" Yuri yelled, hiding behind Otabek.

"Eat? Minami is my friend...I don't think he would do that," Yuuri answered, looking at Yuri with confusion.

Before any of them could say anything, Yuuri could feel the back of his shirt being pulled and soon found himself lifted high about the ground and seated on Minami's back.

"Let's go back inside, Yuuri," Minami said as he turned his back on the two humans left standing speechless.

"U-um, it was nice to meet you!" Yuuri yelled over his back as he sat on Minami's back, running a hand over the scales. Once back inside, Yuuri felt Minami shift beneath him. A bright glow blinded Yuuri and he soon felt arms holding him. Opening his eyes he saw the Minami he knew. Minami was even giving him a smile as he put Yuuri on the ground and knelt in front of him.

"Climb on my back, Yuuri!"

Yuuri silently complied and climbed Minami's back, allowing Minami to walk him back to the small living space like that. Once he saw the familiar opening, Yuuri thought Minami would stop walking, but Minami just kept walking until they were both inside and in front of Yuuri's empty bed. Minami knelt again to allow Yuuri to safely climb off and go back on his bed.

"Yuuri, please don't go outside. It's dangerous. What if those two humans took you away? We'd never get to play again!" Minami softly chided, sitting at the foot of Yuuri's bed.

"I'm sorry, Minami. I thought it would be ok if I only went outside at night..." Yuuri mumbled, looking down at his lap instead of Minami. Yuuri startled a little when he felt a hand rub his head lightly.

"Do you really want to go outside that badly?"

"...I don't know. But, Mari would be worried if I left; that's why I go at night. She won't know I went outside."

"...I'll talk to her. Just sleep for now."

Before Yuuri could ask what Minami meant, Yuuri felt his eyelids grow heavy. He felt warmth from where Minami's hand still lay on his head and thought of spring flowers, the clear blue sky and light breeze Minami brought. He let himself fall asleep, unaware of Minami telling him good night.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is something I've always wanted to do! I loved fantasy books and I wanted to do a fantasy fic for a while now. For the record, the romantic aspects of the fic won't come into play until Yuuri is around his age in the anime. But anyway, I hope you enjoy this first chapter!


End file.
